


An unexpected  Blessing

by GabxLuci2796



Series: Blessing  from the gods [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Author is using the Dumbledore from movies 1 and 2, F/M, Gen, Good Malfoy Family, Hogwarts Second Year, Humor, Lady Loki, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabxLuci2796/pseuds/GabxLuci2796
Summary: Lady loki falls through the void and lands in Hogwarts school for  wizards and witches. She finds trouble as the halls of Hogwarts  are being stalked by a deadly monster. Not only  that she has to deal with this idiot who  thinks   they would  make  a  great couple together.*  takes place on the night of when Harry and Ron crash into the Whooping willow.**Harry & Draco already  in a relationship. Loki is female.  Thor and avengers won't  appear in this story but later on in the series. Also using the Dumbledore  from movies 1 and 2. (Don't  know  the actors name.)*





	1. Crash landing

Crash!!! 

All of Hogwarts  was woken at the loud noise  at midnight. The teachers rolled out of their beds to calm the students. Finally  after  a few long minutes  making sure the students went back to bed and stayed there (that means you Weaselys get back to bed!), teachers  were  able  to make it outside  toward  the  Whomping Willow. However  the grand tree was fit to be tied. It thrashed to and fro, one could feel the rage it had oozing out of its bark. The branches were like whips with bards, it took twelve stunning spells to hold down the mighty tree to get near it.

The  dust settled  to reveal  a deep crater.

The teachers  peered inside to find a woman  of grace and beauty  in terrible  pain. Her arms broken, her legs in an awkward  position,  her clothes  torn revealing  an indecent  amount of skin, broken skin seeping with blood and a large head wound  with a large amount  of blood flowing from the  gash.

The head master  arrived  on to the scene taking in the shocked faces of his  staff  before  looking at the broken figure lying  in the crater before waving his wand levitating  the woman out of the deep hole and to the hospital  wing with the staff following  right behind him.

Madame  Pomfrey greeted them and urged them into the hospital  wimg. She sponge bathed the injured woman  getting  rid of the dirt so no infections  took place. The cleaning revealed long raven silky  hair,  a heart shaped  face, skin like fresh fallen snow,  pouty pink lips, and a figure to die for clad in a forest green  dress  with  gold lining  of lilacs.

 "What  should  we do Albus?" asked McGonagall  as she help Pomfrey  tuck the new patient in. "How badly  injured  is she?" asked Dumbledore. "Terribly  injured I am afraid  to  move her is going  to  cause  more damage  so moving her to Sain't Mungo is out of the question," said Pomfrey  as she waved her wand to cancel the diagnosis  spells. "I believe  it would  be  wise to wait for our new guest to wake up. Now teachers please return to your rooms, we begin teaching tomorrow we will leave Madame  Pomfrey  to take care of our new visitor.", said  Dumbledore.  The teachers  filed out of the hospital  wing  leaving  Madame  Pomfrey  to her work, retiring  to their  respective  beds.


	2. The start of Curiosity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new years .

Light  crept in from the curtains rousing a grumbling  Harry with bed head to the  world  of the living. 

Smack.  Smack.

These are the noises Harry made with his mouth before his blurry vision took in the sight of a still snoring Ron before making  his way to the rest room to get ready for the first day of school.

Hot water poured out of  the  over head nozzle. Giving a slight hiss Harry let the warm water wash over his body getting  lost in his mind for a few moments before loud bangs on the door made Harry  snap open his eyes and yelled that he would be out in a few minutes. Turning off the water and grabbing a towel he quickly wrapped it around his waist, scrambling  for his glasses the door slammed open revealing  Dean Thomas with a snarl on his face. "Hey Dean if you had just waited  a few more minutes  the bathroom  would have been all yours", said  Harry  whose  forehead creased when Dean just scowled  deeper.

"You and Ron are in a whole lot of trouble,  _mate._ Thanks to you two, Gryffindor  is at negative three hundred thanks to your little  _performance_ last night. We are way behind that it will be impossible  to  win the house cup this year and now the whole house is out for blood," snarled Dean turning to leave but dropped  off one last message  to Harry before he left, "One more thing Potter the Slytherine  Prince has decided to put out a hit on you." As the last word left his mouth Dean stalked off in a huff.

 _"Slytherine Prince. . . . Slytherine  Prince . . . . Slyther-Oh shit Draco  is going  to  have my head!!!!,"_ panicked  Harry who was scrambling  to put on his robes and  tie his shoes at the  same  time  left Harry with a nice few bruises. 

Harry threw himself out the door and down the stairs only to be knocked off his feet by a wall of flesh. Lying  on the floor for about five seconds Harry was grabbed by the scruff of his robes and pulled back onto  his feet. Dusting  himself  off Harry  was about to thank whoever  helped him  when he heard Ron's voice call out  saying, "What the Bloody Hell are YOU  doing here!?!" Looking up Harry meet the dark eyes of one Marcus Flint, Captain  of the Slytherine  quidditch  team.

"If you  must know little Monkey," at this Flint smirked  when Ron bristled and turned red in the face, "I am here to visit my boyfriends, Oliver  Wood and  Percy Weasely." THAT'S  right those three have been going out since their second year at Hogwarts  remembered  Harry. "By the way  Harry if I were you I would be looking  for  a  safe place to hide Malfoy  is furious  with you from last night's  stunt so good luck mate." "I know I know" groaned  Harry .

 

#Meanwhile  else where.#

"When I see him I will CRUSH HIM!!!!!!"

(Guess who.)

#Back to Harry#

 

"Sigh thanks mate" said  Harry  before grabbing Ron's  arm and dragging  him out to the great hall.

* * *

 

 

Hermione  greeted the two with a cuff to the back of the head and a scolding before pulling  them into a hug saying  how  lucky that such a stunt didn't  kill them.

 Just then a brown old  owl dropped  a red envelope  in front of Ron.

 " Look everyone  Weaselys  got a howler" shouted Finnigan.

"You have better  open it,  I  got one from my grandmother  once it was awful" said Neville.

With shaking hands Ron opened the enveloce like one would defusing a bomb when suddenly   he dropped it. The only way to describe what was happening  was the inanimate  object  suddenly  coming to life with a  ferocious  roar.

" _RONALD WEASLEY_

_HOW DARES YOU STEAL THAT CAR, YOUR  FATHER  IS FACING AN  IN QUERY AT WORK AND IT IS ENTIRELY  YOUR FAULT!!!?!_

_IF YOU  PUT  ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE  WE WILL BRING  YOU  STRAIGHT  HOME !!?!!_

_Oh and Ginny dear your father  and I are so happy you made Gryffindor."_

At those last words the Howler blew a raspberry  at Ron before tearing itself up. Ron was mortified  at what just happened  that he couldn't  speak. It was silent but not for long. 

The doors to the great hall banged opened as Filch the caretaker  along with his cat Mrs. Norris rushed into the Great Hall and up to the Head master, whispering in his ear. The golden trio didn't  know  what  was going  on  but one thing was certain  this was going to be an exciting  year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean's not the bad guy I just need someone to spit out the cold hard truth of what's to come so he might be like that later in the series as well. Not sure yet. Also I think Ron and Harry deserve to be punished more for the stunt they pulled and Ron looks like a monkey to me.
> 
> I also want to make it clear that Draco will not be the one causing trouble but someone else and their not in Slytherine because let's be honest it's kinda cliche.


	3. The school of magic part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but I ordered some harry potter books from Amazon so I can be more knowledgeable about what I am suppose to be doing so I will post the other half of this latter .... hopefully. Enjoy the chapter .

"Aaaah!"

 

With a groan one of one realizing they are injured  Loki was slowly brought  back into consciousness  by the sound of a door  opening follow  by  the sound of one muttering  to themself on 'crazy boyfriends ' & ' Why am I still with him'.

 

Loki smirked to herself  in  amusement  before  letting  out another  groan of pain.

 

The noise on the other  side  of the curtain  stopped.

 

Loki held her breath it was silent  for a few moments. Then the noise started again and loki let her self  relax. 

 

When suddenly  the curtain  was drawn aside  loki's eyes meet with another being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasp!!! Can you guess who withdrew the curtain ?
> 
> If you guess correctly I will dedicate the next chapter to you. :)


	4. Draco Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to lianell and Perssassy_Jackson4life.
> 
> P.s. if you have an account on fanfiction.net please go onto Gabxluci027 and vote on a poll I have going on. Thank you ^.^ .

  .Silver grey eyes meet with sparkling  green.

The two beings stared at each other for a few  moments  before  both asking who were you.

The light blond haired boy spoke, "Pardon me but who ate you !?" 

Loki raised one perfect eyebrow then she spoke in a pained voice, "It's customary for the  male to give his name first."

The little  boy  blushed a rosy red color and looked away avoiding  eye contact.

"S-sorry," stammered  the  little silver eyed boy, "My name is  Draco  Malfoy  may I have your name  my lady?"

  "Certainly  my little lord my name is loki Odi-", the woman stopped and she had a daze look in her eyes like she wasn't  there.

"Milady are you  alright ?", asked  Draco who was  worried  and wondering  if he should  call   Madame  Pomfrey.

The black haired beauty seemed to have snapped  out of what ever trance she was in and  assured  Draco that every  thing was fine.

"Don't  worry  child it's nothing. My name is Loki and  I come from  a far away place."

"What is the name of this 'place'?", questioned  the tiny Malfoy with his eyes shining  at the thought of an unknown  land.

"That is an excellent  question  Mr  Malfoy."

 Both Loki and Draco froze and at the exact moment  turned as one to see Albus Dumbledore  with a twinkle in his eye and wearing lavender robes with golden spirals twirling  about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be longer except I don't know what to do. Ideas would be appreciated .


	5. Author  note

**I am sorry for not updating as much as I should with my attention being divided so many times causes one to lose focus**

**So now here is a list of what I WILL be focusing on;**

**● HP and the wish maker jirachi**

**● severus and hope of ho-oh**

**● Fairy tales vs pink toad**

**● Unexpected blessing**

**● Hurting the son of a god**

**● Ninjas in the Cards**

**Also I have a poll that's open so please vote and if any of you readers are unhappy with my decision I will listen what you have to say.**

Ps I may update "love unto me as your only light in the darkness " MAYBE.


	6. Author  challenge

Not a chapter sorry but like the title says I am issuing  a challenge  .

The challenge   is in the form of creating  story with one these pairings :

 

* Darkseid/loki (either  male or female Loki)

 

*Darkseid/Bruce Wayne aka Batman

 

* severus snape/ loki (male or female form)

 

*Ronan the destroyer/ Thanos/ loki (male or female submissive loki)

 

*Thanos/Loki (male or female  loki)

 

* Voldemort / Loki ( male or female submissive loki)

 

*Dracula/Batman  ( bottom Batman)

 

* Tony Stark / Loki at Hogwarts

 

* Belle/Rumplestiltskin  aka gold at Hogwarts  

 

*Loki/Thrandruil 

 

* itachi Uchiha/ Sakura Haruno/kisame HoshiGakI

 

*Joey wheeler/ Seto kaiba

 

I want to see what the magic happen people so good luck  as a prize  one chapter in all of my stories  will be dedicated  to the story I find the most exciting  also  I will TRY to do  story that the winner wants me to do.  

This contest will begin Now and End on  October   31st  when I  look over what you have so good  luck  everyone!!!

 

Ps. Your story must be completed  if not you are out of the running.

Pps.  To let me know of your story put it down as a gift to me on this site but if you have an account  on fanfiction.net  go to Gabxluci027  profile  click "PM" on the left hand corner and type in the name  and what the story is about.

Thank you.

Ppps. I don't know how to get the challenge  open on this site so like before please put your story under Gifts under my username .


	7. Dumbledore

_"That is an excellent  question  Mr  Malfoy."_

_Both Loki and Draco froze and at the exact moment  turned as one to see Albus Dumbledore  with a twinkle in his eye and wearing lavender robes with golden spirals twirling  about._

 

"Headmaster  sir."

'Headmaster?", though  Loki as she looked at the man in a amusing dress style approached closer to her resting place, "ah this must be a school."  "Well good morning my dear I am Albus Dumbledore  headmaster of Hogwarts school of magic now may I have your name my dear girl ?"

 

"My name is Loki, I am from a realm called  Asgard."

"Asgard....? Loki...?  It is an honor to meet you milady!!!!"

Uh excuse me headmaster  but what's Asgard?" asked a curious Draco.

"Asgard is a mystical place known as a realm for Norse God's and part of the world tree known as Yssagridl (?). See there are nine realms which contain  different  species of races; dwarves on one realm, the vanir, light elves, dark elves, fire giants, frost gaints, the Aesir, the people who died a heroic death, and then there are the people who did not give a hero's death if I remember  it correctly  I believe the realm was called Hellheim am I right my lady?"

Loki simply nodded  her head to show her answer.

Dumbledore continued on, "Now as for the name Loki he is the God of Mischief, Chaos, Fire, Magic, and the mother of, forgive me my dear, monsters."

"Your correct on everything except the male part I don't know why people automatically assume I am a male", replied Loki with a slight shrug however the simple movement was enough for Loki to let out a hiss of pain through her teeth. A elderly woman appeared seemingly out of no-where to distribute pain medication and to shoo away visitors and "I don't care if you are the Headmaster this is my patient and my hospital wing so as far as I am concern go kiss an ogre.", apparently the woman's  name is Madame Pomfrey and as far as Loki could see not one to trifle with. 

"Well my dear when you feel up to being out and about I will let young mister Draco here show you around the school with a teacher  and we will talk later but in the mean time I wish you a speedy recovery. Oh and don't worry about Pomfrey here she doesn't bite well, not literally." said Dumbledore with a wink before he scuttled off with Draco before Madame Pomfrey could get her hands on him. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know the realms names are right so I am doing inhabitants of realms instead.


End file.
